From This Moment On
by DennySakura
Summary: Dois anos de espera. Dois anos sem nenhum contato e de repente uma noite é capaz de mudar tudo. Fic SasuSaku One-Shot - Song-Fic


Os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto!ò.ó

* * *

_**From This Moment On**_

_

* * *

_

_**Por: **__DennySakura_

_One-shot_

_SasuSaku_

* * *

Podia-se dizer que o tempo muda muita coisa. A aparência do ser humano, a natureza que por falta de cuidado do mesmo, seca e morre, até mesmo a nossa opinião sobre algo ou sobre alguém. O tempo tem o poder de mudar, de tirar, acabar, destruir.

Mas então, por que não tirar ou acabar com aquele amor, considerado impossível, de dentro de si?

Passaram-se dois anos desde aquele regresso. Dois anos e ele estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante. Dois anos de tortura para o seu coração. Sentiu-se feliz em tê-lo em Konoha novamente, mesmo sendo o responsável pelas mortes dos velhos anciãos da vila que trouxera muita revolta à mesma. Mas aquele pesadelo havia acabado. Sasuke foi considerado inocente pela Hokage. Foi perdoado pelos seus companheiros de time. Ele voltara a pertencer a vila que sempre pertencera à ele. Tudo deveria estar normal. O sonho dela e de Naruto se realizara. Sasuke estava de volta.

Mas não sentia-se a mesma de antes, que dizia-se amá-lo acima de tudo até dela mesma. Perguntava-se o motivo. Talvez medo de amá-lo; medo de sofrer. Seu pobre coração havia sofrido demais por uma causa só. Tentava esconder de si mesma, mas não poderia negar que ainda o amava, apesar do que aconteceu, apesar do tempo, apesar de tudo...

Estava prestes a chegar ao destino da sua missão ANBU. Havia se separado dos demais da_ Equipe Matadora_. Seu alvo, altamente perigoso estava escondido em alguma caverna. Economizariam tempo procurando por ele separadamente pelas supostas cavernas daquela região. Deveria estar concentrada na sua missão, porém, à tempos que vivia distraída.

A noite estava gélida e muito escura pela ausência da lua cheia. A pior noite para um ninja da Elite Anbu concluir uma missão de alto nível como aquela. O que parecia ser chakra inimigo se aproximava da kunoichi que já estava em alerta sobre o galho de uma árvore.

Esperou mais alguns minutos para ter certeza de que era o alvo.

-

_Kuso!_

_-_

Para seu azar era mesmo. Estava sendo vítima de genjutsu.

-

_Kai!!_

_-_

Conseguiu desfazer a tempo e chamar pelo rádio o resto da equipe. Porém escutava-se apenas um ruído. Aquela porcaria estava sem sinal.

Desceu rapidamente da árvore, abaixando seu nível de chakra, pois o inimigo pretendia descobrir a sua localização exata. Esperaria pela sua equipe. Não tinha permissão para atacar sozinha.

Chamou pelo rádio mais uma vez, o que foi inútil. O inimigo estava muito mais próximo agora. Ouviu o som de uma lâmina cortar o ar. Uma simples kunai vinha na sua direção. Qualquer movimento e o seu alvo a descobriria ali.

Sentiu a kunai passar ao lado de sua cabeça, arranhando a máscara da Elite Anbu, balançando os fios róseos que estava escapando para fora dela.

A kunai perfurou uma árvore, no entanto, o inimigo não queria atingi-la, pelo visto. Ele já sabia onde ela estava. Um simples arranhão na máscara mostrou-lhe a silhueta da kunoichi. Ele possuía uma super audição, pelo que parecia.

O próximo som que a kunoichi ouviu foi um grito medonho do inimigo avançando na sua direção. Desviou-se dele com um sushin de flores, das quais as pétalas voaram sobre o ar.

-Elite Anbu, é?! - indagou o homem mais furioso procurando por Sakura. - Apareça!

A kunoichi o observava ao alto de uma árvore. Deveria esperar pelo resto da equipe, mas sentia uma imensa vontade de acabar logo com aquela missão.

-Não adianta se esconder de mim! - ele posicionou as mãos num jutsu, onde uma nuvem de chakra surgiu de seus pés, subindo para o seu corpo. A floresta iluminou-se em azul. Seus braços se abriram e um raio, que parecia ser mais poderoso que o _chidori_, se formou ao redor de si.

Os raios atingiram toda extensão da floresta, fazendo Sakura desviar-se deles antes que fosse eletrecutada. O inimigo a avistou, aumentando a quantidade de raois para aquele local.

Porém, não esperava o que aconteceu depois. A kunoichi aparecera atrás dele, avançando sobre o mesmo com o punho carregado em chakra. Ela se encontrava atrás dele o tempo inteiro. Seu clone do outro lado foi desfeito quando um raio a atingiu.

-

O alvo se desviou por pouco, fazendo assim aquela força descomunal atingir o solo, formando uma enorme cratera sobre ele.

-

Sakura pensara rápido em um novo ataque, quando viu o corpo do inimigo ser atravessado por uma espada, em seguida cair morto ao chão.

Levantou-se fitando quem fizera aquilo. Seus olhos se apertaram pela falta de luz, mas logo reconheceram a máscara da Elite Anbu. Era alguém de sua equipe.

-

-Onde estão os outros? - ela perguntou. - Tentei chamá-los pelo rádio mas não consegui. Caminhou na direção dele esperando uma resposta, porém essa não veio. Lembrou-se que aquele era o novo integrante do qual a Hokage tinha lhe dito. Quando se apresentou à um dia para a missão já o encontrara de máscara um pouco antes de partirem. No momento não se importou muito com aquilo, já que sempre estava distraída, mas agora estava curiosa para saber quem era. Seus lábios se abriram para perguntar quem era ele, quando sentiu o chakra conhecido. Seu corpo parou de se mover, seu coração bateu mais forte. - Sasuke-kun?

-Quem pensou que fosse? - questionou retirando a máscara do rosto.

-Eu... Eu não sabia que era você... - por que sua voz estava fraca daquela maneira? Desde que ele voltara não ficou um minuto sequer sozinha com o Uchiha.

Seu corpo estava trêmulo, entregue àquelas batidas descontroladas do seu coração. Batia tão alto que temia que ele pudesse escutar. Retirou a máscara, pois seus olhos desejavam vê-lo melhor. Porém quando encontraram aqueles ônix, desviaram-se para o chão.

-Todo esse tempo e você não sabia que era eu? - Sasuke deu um passo na direção dela, fitando o rosto da kunoichi com os olhos confusos para o chão. Ela levantou o cenho, arriscando olhar naqueles olhos mais uma vez.

Conseguiu...

Perdendo-se neles, que a fitavam intensamente.

**_I do swear that I´ll always be there. _**

_Juro que sempre estarei ao seu lado.  
_**_I´d give anything and everything and I will always care._**

_Eu daria tudo, qualquer coisa e sempre cuidarei.  
_**_Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better for worse, _**

_Através da fraqueza e fortaleza, alegria e tristeza, pelo melhor ou pior_

**_I will love you with every beat of my heart. _**_  
Te amarei com a força de cada batida do meu coração_

O fitou, aproveitando daqueles segundos, desfrutando do tempo em que aquelas sensações durariam. Sasuke deu mais um passo quando percebeu aquela corrente elétrica passar pelo seu corpo. Observava a kunoichi a tanto tempo desde que voltou. Perguntava-se o motivo dela ainda não tê-lo procurado. Claro que pensava tê-lo deixado de amar. Mas agora que a via daquela maneira, perdida no seu olhar, o coração acelerado, arfando daquela maneira por conta dele, ele não tinha mais certeza.

Não tinha se dado conta do quanto havia se aproximado dela. Agora encontrava-se a centímetros daquele rosto delicado de que tanto se lembrava. Sakura abaixou o cenho mais uma vez.

-Gomene... - indagou confusa. Sentia que Sasuke poderia estar com raiva de não tê-lo reconhecido. - Eu não... - as palavras travaram quando sentiu a mão dele no seu queixo levantar sua cabeça.

**_From this moment life has begun_**

_A partir deste momento a vida começa_**_  
From this moment you are the one_**

_A partir deste momento você será o único_**_  
Right beside you is where I belong_**

_Vou estar ao seu lado aonde você estiver_**_  
From this moment on _**_  
A partir deste momento_

As borboletas dançavam descontroladamente no seu estômago. Aquilo estaria mesmo acontecendo? Seus sonhos pareciam se tornar realidade depois de tanto tempo.

Seus olhos se perderam nos ônix novamente, enfraquecendo-a mais do que já estava. Percebeu que os negros desceram até seus lábios, depois subiram para os verdes novamente. Sasuke desejava tocá-los apenas. Apens selar aqueles lábios rosados. A tempos que queria descobrir que sabor aqueles lábios possuíam.

-Por que, Sakura? - ele podia sentir o coração da Haruno bater tão forte que a qualquer momento saltaria do peito. - Por que está tão distante?

Ouvir aquela voz, sentir a respiração no seu rosto não parecia ser real para ela. Não conseguia raciocinar o que ele havia perguntado. Seu cérebro trabalhava lentamente, desde que ele se aproximou daquela maneira.

-Por que...? - ele ainda tinha o rosto da kunoichi em sua mão. Ela o fitava, firmando a resposta em sua mente.

-Eu... - ela sabia do que ele estava falando. Ela enxegava o medo nos olhos dele. Medo de que ela não o amava mais. - Eu tenho medo, Sasuke-kun... - e ela tinha medo de amá-lo, medo de sofrer.

Sasuke fitou os lábios rosados, aproximando o rosto do rosto dela.

-Você não deve temer a nada... - seus narizes roçaram um no outro, os lábios estavam muito próximos de se encontrarem agora. - Enquanto eu estiver vivo...

**_From this moment I have been blessed_**

_A partir deste momento eu me sinto abençoada_**_  
I live only for your happiness_**

_Eu vivo somente para sua felicidade_**_  
And for your love I´d give my last breath_**

_E pelo seu amor darei meu último suspiro_**_  
From this moment on _**_  
A partir deste momento_

Aquilo só poderia ser um sonho. Seus lábios selaram-se tão delicadamente, que ambos não ouviam nada além do coração que oscilava desesperado. Separaram-se apenas alguns centímetros depois daquele contato, fitando profundamente os orbes que brilhavam. A mão de Sasuke que estava no rosto dela, foram para a nuca de Sakura, apertando levemente a raíz dos cabelos róseos. Seus lábios selaram-se novamente, dessa vez com uma força maior. Sakura entreabriu os lábios, permitinho que a língua do Uchiha provasse seu gosto. Sentiu a outra mão dele, apertar sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto, colando seu corpo ao seu. O beijo tornava-se mais ousado a cada segundo. A língua de Sasuke estava descontrolada dentro da boca dela, fazendo-a gemer nos seus lábios, apertar sua camisa.

Separaram-se apenas para recuperar o ar tomado por aquele beijo. Fitaram-se percebendo aquele brilho de puro desejo nos olhos de ambos, tomar-lhes a consciência totalmente. Sasuke empurrou com o seu corpo a kunoichi, encostando-a em uma árvore, percorendo as mãos por ele e voltando a beijá-la. Agora sentia a quentura daquele corpo que o enlouquecia. Retirou aquele uniforme Anbu, depois fitou o rosto ruborizado da Haruno.

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Agora entendia por que sentia que precisava dela. Foram dois anos de espera. Dois anos que não sabia distinguir os motivos daquelas sensações provocadas com a aproximação dela. Só agora entendeu porque sentia que alguma coisa faltava durante esses dois anos.

_Ele a amava. Estava ali por ela. Ficaria ali por ela._

**_I give my hand to you with all my heart_**

_Eu dou-lhe minha mão com todo meu coração _**_  
Can´t wait to live my life with you, can´t wait to start_**

_Não posso esperar para viver minha vida com você, não posso esperar para começá-la,_**_  
You and I will never be apart_**

_Você e eu nunca nos separaremos, _**_  
My dreams came true because of you _**

_Meus sonhos tornaram-se verdadeiros por causa de você_

Sorriu de canto para ela, depois tomou novamente aqueles lábios. _Os seus lábios._ Sentiu as mãos dela puxar a camisa, liberando seu corpo, deixando-o livre para o vento frio que parecia não atingí-los. Sasuke a tocou no seio por sobre o tecido, depois abaixou o zíper da blusa que ela usava. Seu peito subia e descia pela respiração acelerada. Seu íntimo queimava de desejo por ele. Não conseguia mais contrololar aquilo. Todo o medo daquele amor, que sempre considerou impossível, havia se dissipado de dentro de si. Agora imaginava apenas ele à sua frente. Beijando seu pescoço, arrancando gemidos, arrepiando sua pele.

Sakura tocou o peito desnudo, alisando-o, sentindo aquela pele alva, depois cravando suas unhas quando ele desceu uma mão até o seu íntimo.

-Sasu... ke-kun... - ela não continha os gemidos quando Sasuke a penetrou com um dos dedos.

**_From this moment as long as I live_**

_A partir deste momento e enquanto eu viver_**_  
I will love you, I promise you this_**

_Eu vou te amar, isto eu prometo_**_  
There is nothing I wouldn´t give _**

_Não existe nada que eu não daria_**_  
From this moment on _**_  
A partir deste momento_

Ele a levantou, deixando que Sakura cercasse sua cintura com as pernas, levando-a para outro lugar. Ela não se importava para onde estava indo, apenas sentiu seus joelhos tocarem o chão. Encontrava-se sentada sobre Sasuke, que desceu sua cabeça até os seios acariciando com os seus beijos, com a sua língua.

**_You´re the reason I believe in love_**

_Você é a razão por eu acreditar no amor,_**_  
And you´re the answer to my prayers from up above_**

_E você é a resposta das minhas preces_**_  
All we need is just the two of us_**_  
Nós ficaremos juntos para sempre_**_  
My dreams came true because of you _**_  
Meus sonhos se tornaram realidade por sua causa_

Sua mão foi até o zíper da calça, liberando seu membro rijo, que ardia no desejo de possuí-la. Sakura o fitou, arfando, temendo pelo que viria em seguida. Sasuke decodificou aquele olhar e sorriu por saber que ela o havia esperado, que ela era dele e de mais ninguém.

-Não vou te machucar... - sussurrou. - Já disse que não precisa temer a nada... - ele disse a si mesmo que a protegeria enquanto estivesse vivo. Prometeu que nem ele mesmo poderia machucá-la.

Ainda a fitando nos olhos, segurou na cintura fina da kunoichi, conduzindo-a para seu o membro. Os movimentos começaram lentos, fazendo Sakura apertar os olhos. Não tinha tempo para tentar acreditar naquilo que acontecia. Apenas se entregava ao momento, se entregava ao amor que nunca deixaria o seu coração, por mais que passasse o tempo.

Sakura movimentava-se cada vez mais rápido, por Sasuke segurando em sua cintura. Os gemidos de ambos saíam de seus lábios, ora abafados pelos beijos, ora sussurrados em seus ouvidos. Ambos entregavam-se ao desejo, longe de ser pela luxúria e sim pelo amor que nasceu e reviveu de um jeito intenso dentro deles.

Sakura deitou sua cabeça abaixo do queixo dele, a respiração acelerada de ambos misturadas como uma. Sorriu ainda sentindo-o dentro de si. Não poderia desejar coisa melhor que ficar ali com ele, para sempre.

-Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun... - sussurrou. Agora ele poderia ter certeza absoluta para espantar aquele medo. Sentir-se amado por ela era tudo que ainda esperava desse mundo. Agora não lhe restava mais nada.

Levantou o cenho para fitá-la. Sorriu. Aquele sorriso foi o suficiente para ela. Via nos olhos dele que ele também a amava. Mas sabia acima de tudo que a partir daquele momento tudo mudaria.

**_From this moment as long as I live_**

_A partir deste momento e enquanto eu viver_**_  
I will love you, I promise you this_**

_Eu vou te amar, isto eu prometo_**_  
There is nothing I wouldn´t give _**

_Não existe nada que eu não daria_**_  
From this moment_**

_A partir deste momento_**_  
I will love you as long as I live_**

_Eu vou te amar enquanto eu viver_**_  
From this moment on..._**_  
A partir deste momento..._

**_~FIM~_**

* * *

******  
**A música é da Shania Twain, _From this moment._

**_Essa foi a minha primeira One-hentai... já faz um tempinho que a escrevi._**

**_Espero que tenham gostado...XD_**

**_bjss_**


End file.
